A conventional tool kit has a generally U-shaped section with a storing space therein for keeping tools, a U-shaped divider put on edges for dividing storing space into two smaller storing spaces, and a cover hinged to a side such that cover may close the tool kit when not in use. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: 1. Such simple upper and lower storing spaces are not enough. It is often messy and thus time consuming in finding the desired tool. In brief, it does not allow user to customize the division of storing space to suit the user's particular storing needs and access priorities. 2. It is impossible to store a tool having a larger end in upper or lower storing space. That is, the U-shaped divider must be removed in order to leave the whole space for storing such a single tool, thereby neutralizing the U-shaped divider.
In view of the foregoing, the storing space of conventional tool kit does not perform well. Thus improvement exists.